Hurt Soul
by Pinkuro
Summary: Não sei porque, não sei quando começou, só sei que não quero mais lutar nem brigar ou ficar zangando, com ninguém...Acho que não mereço nada disso....Talvez seja melhor eu morrer mesmo... yaoi: kyxka, twoshot
1. hurt Soul 1

**Kaina:**é a primeira de dois capitulos, eu tive a idéia depois que li a fic chamada "Pain" em inglês, e com a permissão da autora, peguei a idéia, era uma short fic, mas minha mente doida (XP) teve essa idéia, por isso será um twoshot, o qual a idéia da fic da autora MrsJennKenobi364 chega até o fim desse capitulo, mais no fim mesmo :P

Espero que gostem

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket não me pertence, ainda bubauhauahauh (risada má)XD.

* * *

** Hurt Soul 1**

_Não sei porque..._

_Não sei quando começou..._

_Só sei que..._

_Não quero mais..._

_Lutar... brigar... ficar zangando..._

_Com ninguém..._

_Acho que..._

_Não mereço nada disso..._

_Talvez seja melhor eu morrer mesmo..._

Era um novo dia de aula, depois de algumas semanas de férias de inverno, Tohur, Yuki e Kyou finalmente iriam voltar para a escola, e nesse momento, Tohru, Shigure e Yuki estavam comendo seu café-da-manhã, quando Kyou finalmente acordou.

Ele foi em silencio e sentou num lugar pegando sua comida e começando a comer.

-Ouhayou Gozaimasu!-Tohru desejou ao garoto de signo do gato.

-Olá- Ele respondeu, com voz intediosa, Yuki ouviu isso e já se irritou.

-Gato estúpido, só porque acordou de mal-humor não tem que ser mal-educado com Tohru, ela não tem culpa de você ser tão idiota. u.ú.

-Que seja...-Kyou respondeu continuando a comer.

Todos notaram com Kyou estava estranho,e na verdade ele estava estranho desde faz algum tempo, não sabiam exatamente desde quando, só quando perceberam estava assim. E estavam começando a ficar preocupados.

Mas mesmo assim eles foram pra aula, chegando lá, encontraram as amigas de Torhu, Hana-chan e Uo-chan, que logo os cumprimentaram.

-Ohayou Hana-cha, Ohayou Uo-chan, como vão vocês?

-Bem, e você? –Uo-chan respondeu, sorrindo.

-sinto boas ondas em você nesse novo semestre-Hana-chaa respondeu.

-hai! Souma-san e Kyo-kun cuidaram bem de mim, não é?

-Hai:)-respondeu Yuki, sorrindo.

-é...-Kyou respondeu, parencendo distante.

-Então que cara é essa? Você não vai...-Uotano começou a provocar Kyou, mas diferente de sempre, este simplesmente a ignorou e foi sentar em sua cateira, olhando para janela como se estivesse em outro mundo.

-Ele 'ta doente?-Uo pergunta

-Sinto estranhas ondas vindo dele, tipos de ondas que não sentia antes-Hana falou.

-Ele está assim faz algumas semanas...-Tohru fala, ficando preocupada.

-aquele idiota u.ú –Yuki fala, como se estivesse irritado, mas no fundo estava preocupado.

-O estranho é que geralmente ele fica assim na época de chuvas, no verão, mas estranho que não é verão... –Tohru disse, pensando alto.

-É mesmo...-Yuki disse.

_Não sei porque..._

_Não sei quando..._

_Eu notei..._

_Que não deveria mais viver..._

_Mas agora tenho certeza..._

_Eu tenho de dizer adeus..._

O dia havia passado, Shigure agora tinha saído, Yuki e Tohru estavam cuidando da horta de Yuki, na base secreta, deixando Kyou sozinho na casa.

_Está na hora_

_Eu não mereço mais_

_Na verdade acho que nunca mereci..._

_Mas agora_

_É hora_

_Estou dizendo adeus..._

Finalmente Yuki e Tohru voltam, rapidamente vêem o nekojin deitado na mesa, como se estivesse dormindo.

-Gato estúpido, se quer dormir arrume sua cama e vá, não durma na mesa u.ú –Yuki diz.

Mas Kyou não faz nada e Tohru decide ver e tentar acordar Kyou.

Assim a garota se aproximou, logo, ao ficar perto, sem nem olhar direito notou: sangue, havia sangue na mesa, e parecia sair dos pulsos de Kyou.

-YUKI!OLHE ISSO!-Tohru gritou, Yuki correu e viu a mesma coisa e se assustou.

-Temos que chamar um médico!-Yuki correu para telefone, mas foi quando a porta se abriu.

-tadaima!-Era shigure que acabara de chegar.

Tohru, que estava junto a Kyou tentando ajudar (mas mais apavorada que qualquer outra coisa) se virou para shigure, junto com Kyou e viram que Shigure estava lá junto com Hatori.

-senti que tinha algo errado com Kyou e trouxe Hatori para checar nn-Shigure disse.

-Então olhe Kyou! Ele ta sangrando, ta insciente! –Tohru dizia apavorada, Yuki que estava ao telefone o largou imediatamente.

Hatori que tinhas suas coisas na mão correu para Kyou e começou a ajuda-lo...

Depois de algum tempo, Kyou estava dormindo, se recuperando. Enquanto os outros conversavam na sala.

-ele vai ficar bem senhor Hatori?-Tohru perguntou, preocupada.

-Sim, mas temos que ver como isso aconteceu, e porque ele cortou os próprios pulsos...-Hatori disse.

-Pode ser um acidente! Ele estava cortandoalgo na cozinha, se cortou e veio pra cá tratar, mas não deu tempo pois desmaiou e...-Tohru dizia

-Acho que não, não pareciam cortes acidentais, tenho certeza.

Todos então ficaram se olhando, preocupados e pensando no que podeira ter acontecido com Kyou para ele querer se matar.

-ele... estava estranho esses dias... –Yuki disse, de olhos fechados.

-Muito estranho... –Tohru completou...

-eu vou ver e falar com ele quando ele acordar... –Hatori disse –Vou ver como ele estar agora –Hatori foi até onde Kyou estava.

_Na escuridão_

_Não sentimos dor_

_Não sentimos frio ou calor_

_Não nos sentimos fracos, nem fortes_

_Apenas estamos lá_

_Esperando a morte chegar_

Kyou estava meio acordado, meio adormecido, o que acontecia é que estava tão fraco que não conseguia ficar completamente desperto, mas também não conseguia dormir.

-Kyou? Como se sente?-Hatori perguntou a Kyou –Pode me dizer porque tentou se matar?

-...-Kyou não respondeu, ficou olhando o teto.

-Por favor responda minha pergunta se puder.

-...

-mais uma vez e vou ser obrigado a te hipnotizar para você me responder.

-...

Assim, como Kyou não respondeu, Hatori o hipntozou, não foi muito difícil.

-Kyou? Está me ouvindo?

-Hai...

-Como se sente?

-vazio...

-Como assim?

- não sei...

-Então me diga, por que tentou se matar?

-Porque sentia que não deveria estar vivendo...

-Como assim?

-Ninguém me suporta, sou um idiota que só atrapalho... todos sabem disso, e além disso, era melhor, melhor do que ficar esperando me prenderem para sempre...

-A quanto tempo sente isso?

-desde o final das aulas, antes do feriado de inverno.

-E desde esse tempo, pensas em se matar?

-Mais ou menos...

-hm... –Hatori continou a fazer perguntas, mas então começou a pensar em como ajudar Kyou, então des-hipnotizou Kyou, deixando-o voltar a dormir, e foi falar com Tohru, Yuki e Shigure.

-Falou com ele Shigure? –Yuki perguntou.

Hatori o respondeu abanando a cabeça que sim.

-Eu tive que o hipnotizar para ele me responder e conversar comigo, e ele disse que...

-Que o que? –Tohru estava nervosa.

-Pelo que vi... pude notar que ele está com uma grave depressão... como puderam ver ele até tentou se matar... –disse depois que respiram profundamente.

-ma-mas co-como? –Tohru estava quase chorando.

-Bem... não da pra se saber... mas parece que o ambiente daqui não está fazendo bem à ele, principalmente as constantes brigas com Yuki e o fato de parecerem estar o modo de falar de vocês, e o fato conhecido de como a família o trata por ser do signo do gato... –Hatori explicou.

-O que quer que façamos? Internemos ele numa clinica? –Yuki perguntou.

-eu pensei, nele ir morar com Kazuma Souma o mestre dele... acho que lá ele ficaria bem e takvez até se recupareria...

_Eu me lembro que em toda minha vida..._

_Todos me odiaram..._

_Mas teve que disse me amava_

_E que eu correspondia_

_Shishou... Que saudades..._

Havia se passado algumas semanas desde aquele incidente, Kyou foi morar com Kazuma na casa dele, Hatori havia dito ao mestre de Kyou que este precisava dele agora, pois o gato sempre soube o quanto seu mestre gostava dele, e se importava com ele, era o que precisava nesse momento.

Kyou até aquele momento não fazia muita coisa, ficava sentando encostado a uma parede quase o tempo todo, não queria comer, beber, nem nada, o mestre estava ficando muito preocupado com ele.

Então decidiu que talvez uma coisa ajudasse, e saiu para buscar, deixando Kyou sozinho.

_Eu sei o que vai acontecer no futuro_

_E não tenho mais esperanças de nenhuma_

_Por isso não vale mais apenas_

_Continuar com isso..._

_Continuar assim..._

_Sinto muito Shishou..._

Kazuma voltou, comprou várias coisas que Kyou gostava, mas chegando lá. Kyou não estava na sala, então decidiu subir e ver se estava lá.

Enquanto subia as escadas, podia ouvir algo, não sabia o que, era algo pausado, parecido com um gemido.

Ao fazer essa comparação decidiu se apressar até o quarto de Kyou, onde abriu as portas depressa e escontrou-o no chão, alastrado para fora em sua cama, com sangue que escorrendo de seus braços, já manchando o chão. Uma única faca coloca apenas fora do alcance de seu gotejamento das mãos com o escarlate.

-Kyou!-Kazuma gritou, indo abraçar Kyou.

-Shi-shou...-Kyou disse fracamente –Gomennasai...

-Kyou! P-porque?-os olhos de Kazuma estavam cheios de pequenos cristais, mas que este os forçava para não sair.

-Eu não mereço... viver... eu sei disso, eu ... sinto... isso...

-Kyou,... –Finalmente Kazuma estava chorando – Não diga isso...

-Eu te amo...Shishou...- e então, finalmente seus olhos se fecharam.

_Sayonara..._

_Adeus_

_Shisshou..._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Kaina** Gostaram? Espero que sim XD mandem reviews! E espero que gostem do 2 também! este segundo será completamente meu!bem até o próximo XD 


	2. hurt Soul 2

**Kaina:** Capitulo 2, espero que gostem, e lembrem-se! Furuba não me pertence, tampouco os personagens! Agora aproveitem:3

* * *

**Hurt Soul 2**

_Está escuro..._

_Eu não consigo ver nada..._

_Não posso ouvir nada_

_Mas sinto eu algo..._

_Eu ainda estou vivo?_

Kyou estava na cama, fraco, não conseguia respirar sozinho, por isso usava a ajuda de uma mascara, seus pulsos estavam enfaixados, e tinha, no braço direito uma agulha pela qual entrava soro e sangue.

Sua pele estava pálida, em seus olhos tinha profundas olheiras, e estava muito fraco, na verdade em coma.

Kazuma estava ao seu lado, o tempo todo, desde que havia chamado Hatori e ele fez o que pôde com seu mais querido aluno. Agora estava ali, dormindo, em coma, mas Hator havia lhe dito que podia tanto durar pouco, quanto podia curar muito. Kyou poderia acordar qualquer hora e por isso, não havia lhe saído do lado nem uma vez.

Kyou estava em seu quarto na casa de Kazuma ainda, este havia decidido não contar pra ninguém, e assim pediu a Hatori para não o fazer, nem para Akito, esse apenas abanou a cabeça afirmativamente, e então foi embora.

E agora, Kazuma estava sentando numa cadeira ao lado da cama do Kyou, na verdade estava tão perto que Kazuma podia ouvir as batidas fracas do coração de Kyou.

Kazuma então esticou sua mão e a pos a acariciar os cabelos laranja do jovem adormecido, bagunçando-os levemente.

Então Kazuma se lembrou de algo que o jovem havia lhe dito antes de ficar incosciente

_-Eu te amo...Shishou..._

-Kyou...

Kazuma sussurrou, fechando os olhos, pensando no passado, quando Kyou era criança, quando Kyou sorria, quando Kyou ficava nervoso, quando ele treinava, achava ele tão kawai em tudo que fazia, desde que era pequeno até agora. Ver ele nesse estado o entristecia muito.

E com todas as lembranças passando por cima, ele finalmente chegou a ultima, quando Kyou fechou os olhos e entrou nesse mundo das sombras.

Ele pos a mão sobre a boca, e então começou a chorar, pensando em tudo que haviam passado e questionando se tudo iria acabar com aquilo.

Ele limpou as lagrimas, fez um fraco sorriso, enquanto botava sua mão ensina de Kyou, que estava pra fora do lençol que o cobria até o peito, e do lado do corpo.

Kazuma notou os curativos em seus punhos, estava machados de sangue, viu-se com angustia refletida em seus olhos.

Então, ele segurou a mão esquerda de Kyou com todo o cuidado.

_Eu posso sentir..._

_Mas eu não quero..._

_Por favor me deixe ir..._

_Eu não pertenço a este lugar..._

-Kyou... por favor... não desista, eu sei que você não sente que deve viver, eu sei que sente-se mal com tudo mas... mas... –Kazuma gaguejou antes de dizer o mais importante –Eu... não quero... não suportaria... que fosse se fosse...

_Porque?_

_Eu não consigo entender..._

_Que sensação é essa..._

_...no meu coração?_

-Kyou... eu... eu te amo! Não só um amor de pai para filho... eu... eu realmente te amo muito, e quero muito ficar com você pra sempre!

_Algo bate em meu peito, muito forte..._

_Abro meu olhos, eu consigo ver_

_Tem uma luz a minha frente _

_Há um anjo no centro, de braços abertos pra mim..._

_Porque me atrai?_

Kazuma sente então a mão onde segura Kyou tremer, ele se surpreenda, e sorri, ao pensar que o que ele falou pode ter tido algum resultado afinal...

-"será que... ele ouviu?"

É quando vê algo que o deixa ainda mais feliz:

Os olhos de Kyou começam a se abrir, ou melhor, tentar se abriu, Kazuma apenas pode vê-los tremendom, como se não tivessem força para se abrir.

Mas quando menos espera, eles se abrem e então ele finalmente pode rever os lindos olhos vermelhos de seu discípulo preferido.

_Eu posso ver..._

_É ele..._

_Eu posso sentir..._

_Ele é o anjo.._

_Meu anjo..._

-Shishou? –Kyou fracamente pergunta.

-Sou eu...

-Eu... quero... ficar com você pra sempre... também...-Kyou fala fracamente.

Os olhos de Kazuma saltam em surpresa.

-Ai shiteru... Shisshou...

Kazuma então sorri, e responde:

-Ai shiterumo... Kyou...

Kyou então se levanta com pode, um pouco, fraco ainda, enquanto Kazuma vai se aproximando cada vez mais do menor.

E então seus lábios se tocam e suas línguas começam a dançar dentro de seus bocas.

Kazuma vai se pondo com cuidado em cima de Kyou, com seus braços do lado do corpo deles, e seus bocas ainda se tocando.

Kyou se deita na cama, sentindo os lábios do seu mestre de artes marciais descendo sob seu pescoço.

-Shisshou...-Kyou murmura, Kazuma pára o que faz e olha a Kyou.

-Se você não quiser eu paro por aqui...-Kazuma disse suavemente.

-Eu quero...-Kyou respondeu fechando os olhos –...continue...

Então Kazuma sorriu e voltou a beijar Kyou que o correspondeu imediatamente.

_Eu quero..._

_Eu preciso..._

_Eu suplico..._

_Eu quero ser amado..._

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON **

As duas linguas dançavam, seus corpos se mexiam e o instinto controlava seus corpos.

Kazuma estava em cima, Kyou em baixo.

Kazuma então começou a descer seus lábios e começou a mordiscar o pescoço de Kyou.

Kyou gemia enquanto ria e gritava as vezes, aquilo era a coisa mais gostosa que havia experimentado e queria mais.

-mais... kyou pediu para seu Shisshou.

O maior respondeu rasgando a camisa de Kyou e jogando, Kyou sorriu para ele e Kazuma limpou seus lábios, antes de chupar os mamilos do gato.

-Hm...Shishhouuuuu- Kyou gemeu.

Kazuma sorriu e foi descendo mais a boca, lambendo o caminho que passava.

Finalmente, Kazuma teve que parar, tinha um impedimento: a calça.

Olhou para Kyou, com um olhar como se perguntasse um pervetido: posso?

Olhou para Kyou, esse deu um sorriso divertido, como dizendo: vai em frente...

Kazuma sorriu, lambeu os lábios, e abriu o ziper da calça de Kyou, em seguida tirando ela e a cueca do gato de seu corpo.

Kazuma então olhou para o que iria provar, parecia gostoso mas...

-Que pequeno O.o-Disse para Kyou.

-O.o –Kyou jogou o travesseiro nele –Cala a boca!

-ta bom ta bom XD -os dois riram – Essa é sua ultima chance, podemos parar aqui se quiser...

-Só se estiver com medo... –Kyou respondeu, com um sorriso safado.

-Ta bom, vamos lá... –Kazuma respondeu, mas quando ia continuar, Kyou colocou a mão na frente dele mandando-o parar –O que foi? Com medo?

-Não. Coloque preservativo u.u' –Kyou disse.

-Han? O.o Mas... eu...

-Tem sim, eu vi um na sua gaveta uma vez... u.u'

_Preciso ter segurança nas coisas..._

_Mas aceitar isso já um risco..._

_E por isso não quero mais nada arriscado hoje.. _

-Mas... é que...

-vai pegar, se não botar, não faço ¬¬ -Kyou disse.

Assim Kazuma disse um "ta bom" meio aborrecido mas foi rápido buscar, e quando voltou, já estava nu e com a coisa já pronta em seu lugar.

-Pronto?-Kazuma pergunta

-Perfeito...-Kyou disse, sorrindo pervertidamente.

-Ótimo.

Kazuma então se colocou onde estava e recomeçou o que fazia.

Seus lábios estavam novamente juntos, mas o ritmo dessa vez num ritmo muito mais acelerado.

Kazuma desceu pro pescoço, do lado esquerdo de Kyou, perto de sua nuca.

Kyou gemia de prazer, mal podia esperar até aquilo se intensificar.

Então, Kazuma foi descendo os lambendo, e finalmente alcançou o que queria: o pênis de Kyou.

Acariciou-o com as mãos por um instante, antes de meter todo em sua boca de uma vez só.

Kazuma então começou a chupar como se fosse um pirulito,.

-aahhh - Kyou gemia de tanto prazer –Mais...

-Se você pede... –Kazuma tirou a boca de onde estava.

E então, colocou quatro dedos em sua boca e quando estavam bem molhados, os tirou e enfiou-os todos de uma vez na entrada de Kyou.

Com isso Kyou gritou, alto. E em seguida olhou feio pro mestre.

-É miudinha, antes de ir pra melhor parte tem que lubrificar... –Kazuma explicou.

-Grrr...-Kyou resmungou antes de começar a gemer, dessa vez de dor.

-calma... –Kazuma disse suavamente, antes de tirar os quatro dedos de Kyou de uma vez, o que foi digamos... nada suave.

Kyou gritou mais, pequenas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos, mas eles a enchugou, antes de dizer para seu mestre de artes marciais:

-vai enfrente...shisshou...

-Ta... –Kazuma então se colocou na posição certa.

E ao ficar na posição certa, Colocou o preservativo para funcionar, dentro de Kyou.

Com essa invasão Kyou gritou ainda mais, e mais lágrimas saíram de seus olhos.

Então Kazuma tirou, e depois colocou de novo, tudo em um ritmo perfeito.

Apesar da dor, Kyou achava aquilo o mais puro prazer que já sentira, gemia cada vez mais alto de prazer enquanto lágrimas que eram tanto de dor quanto de prazer saiam de seus olhos.

-Mais... mais... mais... –implorava Kyou.

Kazuma respondia fazendo o que pedira.

E foi então, que Kyou gozou, o liquido gelatinoso saiu todo de uma vez.

Kazuma se curvou e o lambeu todo, em seguida beijando Kyou para que o provasse também.

-Hmn... –Kyou gemeu. E Kazuma continou a entrar e sair por inúmeras vezes.

Até quando o maior também gozou, quando isso aconteceu, colocou seu pênis para Kyou chupar.

Depois de um tempo, eles continuaram a dança do "entrar e sair"

Até que se cansaram, e se deitaram, Kyou se deitando no peito de seu mestre, enquanto dormia tranquilamente.

**FIM DO LEMON FIM DO LEMON FIM DO LEMON FIM DO LEMON**

Kazuma e ele dormiram rapidamente, estavam cansados. Mas Kazuma acabou acordando de noite e quando olhou para Kyou, que estava dormindo, mas estava sem sua forma de gato.

-"Parece que foi demais pra ele..."-Pensou, sorrindo, antes de voltar a dormir.

E então amanheceu, Kazuma acordou antes de Kyou e foi direto preparar o café.

Quando Kyou os olhos, olhou por todo o quarto e não viu Kazuma, se sentiu triste.

-"Será que à noite passada foi apenas um jogo pra ele?" –Pensou, tristemente.

E então, viu nas gavetas, algo afiado.

_Eu devia saber..._

_Nada daquilo foi real..._

_Amor até mim é algo impossível..._

_Aquele anjo era algo falso..._

_Não quero mais continuar aqui..._

_Eu sei... _

_Eu não mereço viver..._

Enquanto Kyou procurava algo afiado para se cortar, alguém bateu a porta. Este se virou rapidamente para ver quem abria a porta.

-Bom dia, desculpe a demora, estava pedindo um café da manhã e esperando a chegada n.n'-Kazuma disse.

-Pediu o café por telefone? ¬¬'-Kyou perguntou.

-Queria caprichar pra você- Kazuma disse –E é o seu favorito...

Kazuma colocou a bandeja na frente de Kyou para ele se servir, este olhou por uns tempos antes de dizer "obrigado pela comida" e começar a comer.

-Kyou... –Kazuma disse, suavemente – Quero que saiba que ontem, tudo que houve, foi pra valer... eu realmente te amo, e quero viver contigo ao lado para sempre...

Kyou parou de comer e olhou para o mestre, com um olhar surpreso.

_Estou confuso..._

_Então o anjo era real?_

_Mas eu ainda não sinto que devo viver..._

_Mas aquela noite... _

_Eu me senti um Deus..._

_Acho que..._

-Eu também... –Kyou disse olhando para ser prato –eu também... Shishou...

-Bom... –Kazuma disse, sorrindo.

- Shisshou...

-O que é?

-Acho que... talvez... eu não deva morrer... mas...

-Mas?

-Mas quero ficar com você pra sempre! Pra sempre! Senão eu... eu... não viverei mais...-Disse com os olhos brilhando –seja meu anjo!

-Por mim ta bom... serei seu anjo...-Kazuma disse -Pode viver aqui, será meu prazer eu te amo muito...

Kyou sorriu levemente, Kazuma também o fez, dando um beijo na bochecha de Kyou.

Kyou riu e virou o rosto para até onde estava Kazuma para este o beijar na boca.

E foi o que este fez, ficaram se beijando por muito tempo.

Pouco a pouco, Kyou foi ficando melhor, aquela vida com seu mestre e o amor de um por outro foi tomando conta dele.

Kyou e Kazuma não esconderam sua relação de ninguém.

Kyou revia sempre seus amigos Tohru, Yuki (apesar dos dois nunca terem se dado bem). E ficava muito feliz, apesar de ficar muito irritado quase sempre, mas ele era assim mesmo.

Mas nada se comparava a felicidade de estar ao lado do amor de sua vida, de seu Shisshou querido, Kazuma.

-shishou...-Kyou pediu, enquanto estava deitado no peito de Kazuma, apenas cobertos por um lençol.

-O que foi?-Kazuma perguntou, enquanto acariciava os cabelos laranjas de Kyou.

-Eu te amo...Mas do que qualquer coisa...

-Eu te amo também... mais do que tudo.

E então, eles dormiram, abraçados, felizes.

_Agora eu sei..._

_Ele me ama..._

_Eu o amo..._

_Tudo está perfeito..._

_E eu sei... ficará assim para sempre..._

**Owari!**

* * *

**Kaina:** Cabou :( que pena, eu gostei bastante dessa fic! E este capitulo foi totalmente meu! Huahuahuaa

Desculpem os erros de português, por favor, é que não tenho tempo de corrigir as vezes...

O final ficou incrivelmente meloso! E o lemon ficou horrível T.T eu sei, mas mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado! E por favor mandem reviews e digam o que acharam!


End file.
